1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking tongs which can be locked in the closed position. More specifically, it relates to locking tongs having a locking clip installed at the pivot or hinge point which can be moved into a locked position so that the tongs are held closed.
2. Prior Art
Tongs are known which consist of two arms joined at one end by a pivot or hinge. Such devices are used to grasp food or other items where it is preferable to avoid contact by hands, for sanitary, safety or other reasons. For example, tongs can be used to serve very hot food items which would otherwise burn one's hand. Also, tongs could be used to serve food and would provide greater sanity than if the server's hands were used.
The tongs of the prior art have one significant disadvantage in that tongs which include a spring to bias the two arms in an open position are cumbersome to clean and store. For example, tongs which are biased in the open position will not fit easily into a dishwasher or storage drawer. Tongs which are equipped with springs could be easily cleaned and/or stored if they could be held in the closed position when not being used. One method to hold tongs in the closed position is to place a rubber band over the end of the arms. However, a rubber band is not dishwasher safe and would probably melt in the heat of the dishwasher. Also, rubber bands are not ordinarily sanitary and, therefore, it is not desirable to place them in contact with food serving utensils. Lastly, tongs which are held closed by a rubber band and placed in a drawer may snap open if the rubber band breaks and can create a situation in which the opened tongs jam against the inside of cabinet and prevent the drawer from being opened.